


unrooted

by humanbehavior



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Autism, BUT LIKE THEYRE NOT MENTIONED SO YEA SORRY, M/M, OH YEAH!! THE REST IF ATEEZ R THERE, Overstimulation, Park Seonghwa-centric, Sensory Overload, seonghwa autistic idc, uhh i think that's all, yep :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25451971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanbehavior/pseuds/humanbehavior
Summary: when it all becomes too much, hongjoong is always there to help seonghwa.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 10
Kudos: 126





	unrooted

**Author's Note:**

> LONG TIME NO SEE OH MY GOD??? 
> 
> i havent written for ateez in a hot second! but i missed it so hii!! um seonghwa is autistic in this bcoz hes my emotional support kpop boy! oh and btw this is very much written by someone who has autism so please no mean comments abt how it's "inaccurate" bcoz the way seonghwa stims in this fic i do the same so yeah! 
> 
> ANYWAYS FIC TIME !!! THANK U FOR READING

seonghwa had already been irritated before the day even started. he only got a few hours of sleep and his senses were much more heightened than usual. he didn't know how he didn't see it coming. it was as clear as day that  _ something  _ was going to happen. 

the group was currently practicing for their comeback and it was, well, difficult to say the least. he was more uncoordinated than usual due to the lack of sleep and add that with his heightened senses, in short: it was a fucking mess. 

but hey, he had gotten a move that he was struggling with previously so that was improvement. he had an urge to flap at such an accomplishment but he remained still with a smile on his face. 

_ quiet hands, seonghwa _ , his mother's voice reminded him in the back of his head. seonghwa nodded softly to himself. she was right. 

he gripped the hem of his hoodie, restraining himself. 

_ not here _ , he scolds himself internally,  _ you will not do it in front of the others _ . 

he refocuses on the situation around him. they're going over something, seonghwa hasn't been paying any attention but he thinks they're going over who needs improvement on such moves and such. 

seonghwa glances over to hongjoong who smiles with his eyes before quickly looking back at the moment in front of their eyes. hongjoong doesn't notice. or at least seonghwa thinks he doesn't, he's not sure. hongjoong is always great at paying attention and picking up small cues that nobody else does. 

seonghwa tries to focus but everything is too much. 

the lights are too bright, it feels like the sun is blazing through the fluorescent lights. the sound of the bass of the song is too loud, too loud that seonghwa feels as if his eardrums are going to start bleeding any moment now. the hoodie he's wearing is too tight and itchy- why'd he even put it on in the first place? he hates the texture of the tears in the hoodie on the edge of the sleeve. why did he think for once he would like it? the sound of sneakers against the hardwood floor is awful and it feels as if seonghwa is in excruciating pain from hearing it. there's people talking and laughing but it feels like they're screaming directly in his ear. 

hongjoong looks back at seonghwa, they were about to begin practicing again from what they went over. hongjoongs grin on his face falls quickly, seonghwa is sat on the floor against the wall, whining and hitting his chest with his hoodie thrown to the side with a black tank top on. 

hongjoong looks back at the group still chatting away as if nothing was happening. hongjoong whispered loud enough to get their attention but not enough to hurt seonghwa's ears, "quiet. shh. turn the music off." 

one of the members turns off the music from the speaker and the room is much quieter now, no sound is coming through the room except for seonghwas whines and the soft padding of hongjoongs shoes as he gets closer to seonghwa. the light is also dimmed, one of the other members must have known about his sensitivity to light. 

hongjoong crouches down next to seonghwa, "seonghwa, what's wrong?" san asks, watching close by with the others who stood by in case hongjoong needed help. 

seonghwa's breath quickens as he rocks against the wall in his sitting position. 

"quiet. shh. quiet. shh. stop. stop hitting." seonghwa repeats hongjoong from earlier. it was never anything new for seonghwa to repeat things- phrases, words, etc. it was typical of him to do so, so everyone watched close by, as they went back to soft whispers between themselves while still keeping an eye on seonghwa. 

a few minutes passed by with small whines erupting from seonghwa every now and then before seonghwa grunted and with his fist, he began striking his head. again and again. with no sign of him stopping any time soon. 

"hwa, stop hitting." hongjoong says firm yet calm. seonghwa continues doing it after a few minutes or so with no sign of stopping anytime soon. it was at that moment yeosang spoke up very softly to hongjoong, "i don't think he's stopping anytime soon, joongie." 

a bruise was already forming on seonghwa's temple. hongjoong looked at the members and with a nod of his head, mingi and yeosang came closer to the two to help. seonghwa often had such self injurious stimming that he had to or,  _ needed  _ to be restrained. it sucked that they had to do that but they had no idea about how else they would explain dark bruises on his head and scratches on his skin that nobody else in the group had to their fans. 

hongjoong moves behind seonghwa to embrace him as mingi and yeosang help restrain the older. the two grabbed both hands and held them together as he flailed and struggled in their hold. seonghwa whimpered but still held on, fighting against the two in response. 

"seonghwa, we need you to calm down." hongjoong says calmly once again. hongjoong begins to rubs circles against seonghwas back, the man relaxing slowly with each touch, not fighting as much against the two men.

"that's it, slow deep breaths, okay?" hongjoong reassured him. 

san held out a small fidget toy that he'd often seen seonghwa with, "here." 

"they're going to let go of your arms, seonghwa but if you hurt yourself again, they're going to take it back. " hongjoong says sternly. the last thing hongjoong needs is his members hurting themselves or each other. 

seonghwa made no noise that was a response but the two let go slowly, anticipating the results. seonghwa reached out and lay in san's embrace with the fidget cube in his hands. 

seonghwa has a small smile upon his lips as his attention is only on the fidget cube in front of him. hongjoong sighs happily. 

some days were hard, hongjoong knew that. but he'd still be there to help and support the other, no matter what.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> THANK U FOR READING!! U MADE IT TO THE END :D 
> 
> if u wanna support me anywhere else, im luvrirl on twitter n would luv to talk if u wanna! :)


End file.
